


A deserted airport and a chance

by Mycroffed



Series: The Airport Happenings [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Airport stuff, Crossover, I don't know anything about flying, I just love this couple, It's not really an accurate description of the airport, Just trying something out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/Mycroffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Crieff lands on a desolate airport in Ireland and then something happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	A deserted airport and a chance

Captain Martin Crieff had managed to land the plane without breaking anything. It had been a miracle if you looked at the circumstances: strong crosswind, heavy rain, which made it almost impossible to see anything, but they still had to land, fuel was running out and Carolyn had insisted on no diversions. Douglas Richardson had persisted on taking control, but Martin had refused his offer.

‘That was a nice landing, Douglas. Well done.’ Carolyn Knapp-Shappey entered the cabin.

‘I didn’t land the plane, Carolyn,’ Douglas answered almost immediately. He might be a jerk most of the time, but he wasn’t someone who ran away with another man’s accomplishments.

‘Then who did? Martin’s not that good of a pilot.’

‘Hey!’ Martin shouted. ‘I’ve been practicing a lot, you know!’

‘Very well, very well. Congratulations Martin, now off you go, I have to talk to Douglas.’

Martin left the cabin with his tail between his legs. Why did nobody ever believe that he landed that plane? That he was the captain and not Douglas? He knew he didn’t really look the part, but the uniform must have been some sort of give-away.

It happened very regularly now, that Carolyn needed to talk to his First Officer after the flight. The only consolation was that Arthur wasn’t allowed to be present at those little chats either.

‘Hey, Skip!’ Arthur was running in his direction. ‘Where are we now? I can’t really see anything with this heavy rain.’

Martin quickly ran to the airport building, trying to avoid getting wet, followed by a careless Arthur. The running had made no difference, Martin was equally soaked as the flight attendant.

‘We’re in Ireland, I think,’ the captain said while he tried to wring out his wet clothes.

‘Brilliant.’ After that, Arthur set off to the Duty Free shops, leaving Martin alone in an empty airport.

 

_______________

 

Tony Stark had been in Ireland for the past six hours now and he was just so bored. He had been here on business with an uninteresting company that had tried to convince him to sell them the design of the Stark Phone. No way that was going to happen, but Pepper had insisted on him telling that to their faces. And this was why Tony was now in an abandoned airport, stuck, because the wind and the rain made it impossible to either land or depart. Everyone else had been sane enough to leave, but he was still hoping to get the first flight possible as soon as the rain or the wind had lessened.

‘Skip, are you coming?’ A young man bounced around the shops, shouting at a someone who was obviously still coming.

There was no answer.

Maybe the man wasn’t following at all. After all, anyone who had a bit of sense just stayed in his bed with this weather.

The young man walked around the shop, taking things and went to the pay desk. Once he was there, he noticed that there was no one there to receive the money for the things. He looked around, hoping for someone to come and help him out. He noticed Tony.

‘Hello, sir. Could you please come and help me out here?’

‘I don’t think the shop attendant is going to come today. We’re the only two people in this airport.’ Tony said, just finding it an excuse so that he would not have to get up.

‘That’s not true,’ the young man immediately answered. ‘There’s Skip and then there’s Mum and Douglas, but maybe they are still on GERTIE.’

‘Arthur, put everything back. Besides, do you have any money on you?’ A soaked man had entered the room. He was rather short and the most striking feature was his ginger, curly hair. Of course, now it was stuck against his skull from the rain, but that didn’t make it less red.

‘No, Skip. I forgot to ask Mum.’ Arthur obediently started putting everything back.

As Tony looked a bit closer to the man, he realized the man was wearing a captain’s uniform.

‘Have you had a smooth landing, Captain?’

‘He’s not the captain, I’m… Oh, yes I’m the captain. Captain Martin Crieff, er, but you can call me just Martin. No, that sounds a bit too intimate, just call me Mr. Crieff. Oh no, that’s even worse, makes me feel old. Maybe it’s best you call me Captain Crieff. But that sounds so official and distant. Never mind. Yes, the landing went great. Wait, am I praising myself now? Oh God… Oh God oh God.’

Tony was smiling as he looked at the captain. He has some confidence issues and was trying to make up for it by babbling. He knew that feeling very well, but he was better at hiding it, after all, he still was a billionaire and a superhero.

‘Calm down, Mr. Crieff.’ The pilot twitched. ‘My name is Tony Stark. Nice to meet you.’ He held out his hand.

Martin just stared at it.

‘T-t-tony Stark? As in… The inventor of the Iron Man suit? And the Stark Phone?’ The man was trying to decide whether he should take the hand or run away, run away fast and run away now to the nearest Tony Stark-free room.

‘Guilty.’ Tony smiled. His hand was still hanging and now he was beginning to wonder if he should pull it back or wait for a little bit longer.

But no, that wasn’t necessary, because Martin took it with both his hands and shook it like he wasn’t planning on letting it go very soon. ‘Mr. Stark, what an honour it is to meet you. I’ve been following your adventures for a while now but I’m not a stalker or anything, I’m just… Oh, now it sounds like I am a stalker.’

‘Calm down, Mr. Crieff,’ he repeated. ‘It’s true that I’m Iron Man in the world outside this airport, but right now we are two people who are stuck in an airport with no means to get out of here, so just call me Tony.’

‘You can call me Martin, if-if that’s okay with you.’ He paused a moment. ‘Tony.’

Tony smiled reassuringly.

‘Are you really Tony Stark?’ Tony had forgotten about Arthur completely. It was only as he glanced over he realized two things: 1) Arthur had been staring at him ever since he had mentioned his name and 2) he himself hadn’t taken his eyes off Martin for a second.

‘Yes, I am.’

‘Brilliant!’ Arthur roared and he took off, clearly trying to find other people to tell them he had just met Iron Man.

‘So…’ Martin said as the hurricane of enthusiasm had left the building.

‘Yeah…’

There was an awkward silence.

Actually, now that he thought about it, it wasn’t that awkward at all, it was just easy. Like it was how it was supposed to be. That was ridiculous of course, how could he meet his true love here, in an airport? He had been convinced he had found it many times, but every time he had been let down.

‘Well, you mentioned something about having no transport?’ Martin tried to reboot the conversation.

‘Yeah, I had hired a plane, but it hadn’t been able to land here, so I just flew down in my suit, but that also means that I’m stuck here.

‘I have a plane. It isn’t actually my plane, but, er, it’s available. I mean, we don’t have any other flights booked for the rest of the week and Carolyn is always happy when a last minute booking comes in. We have to rest for…’ He made a calculation. ‘We have to rest for three hours before we can fly again, but after that we can be all yours. Er, the plane and the flight will be available to you, er, I mean, er.’

‘That’d be great. The only thing that could thwart this plan is the rain.’ Tony smiled again. He seemed to do that a lot around the pilot. ‘Let me just call Pepper.’

 

____________________

 

‘Mum, Mum!’ Arthur came running around the courner, still soaking wet, but without any candy, which was definitely a good sign.

‘Yes, Arthur, what is it?’

‘I just met Iron Man! He’s here! Tony Stark is here, Mum!’ Arthur rambled.

‘Calm down. Who is here?'

‘Oh, Carolyn, even you should know him.’ Douglas interrupted. There was nothing she found more annoying than the first officer going all ‘how can you no know that’ on her. ‘Tony Stark is a billionaire, who used to make weapons, but stopped doing that after which he made the Iron Man suit. He’s a superhero!’

‘Yes, yes, very well. Where is he? Maybe I can convince him in using MJN Air if he needs it.’

‘He’s with Martin.’ Arthur reported happily.

‘With Martin?’ Douglas asked, reading Carolyn’s mind. ‘And he hasn’t broken down yet?’

‘No, they were just chatting last I saw them.’

‘Just chatting? Martin? He hasn’t ‘just chatted’ since he met the princess of Liechtenstein. And even that was a very loose definition of ‘just chatting’.’

‘Arthur, are you sure it’s him? It would be terribly unfortunate if we pissed someone off just by thinking he’s the wrong billionaire.’

‘No, no. I’m absolutely sure this time. He told me himself!’

‘Let’s go then.’ She was interrupted by her mobile. ‘Sorry, I have to get this. Carolyn Knap-Shappey, MJN Air, how can I help you?’ She slowly walked away from the two men, signing that they could go.

 

______________________

 

 Martin was very relieved that Tony’s call to this ‘Pepper’ didn’t take very long. Just standing and waiting there just made him more nervous than he already was. He was still standing in front of Iron Man, who had listened to him and accepted his help. If he was very lucky, he might even book them again. If Carolyn could convince him to do that and pay them generously, she might even have enough money to pay Martin for once.

‘All arranged. In four hours you are going to take me and my suit to Malibu.’

‘Very well. Maybe I should get some rest then, make sure I’m ready to fly.’ This had been what he had wanted, but that didn’t mean that the prospect of being in the same plane with Tony Martin for hours didn’t make him nervous.

Martin was about to turn around and walk away when Tony grabbed his arm.

‘Are there any rules about what a captain can or can’t do during his resting hours?’ he asked with a voice that was way too velvet and smooth to be possible.

‘Er.. Er, no I don’t think so. I can do whatever I want. As long as I get to see my bed.' He tried to sound sexy, but starting his sentence with ‘Er’ already made sure that he wasn’t. Tony couldn’t possibly like Martin. He was short, ginger and had freckles all over his skin. The second he said something to somebody he started to stutter.

‘I know a couple of things we can try.’ Oh god, he just couldn’t handle this. This gorgeous man with his short brown hair that stuck up on just the right spots and his brown eyes and his muscles and everything.

‘Er… Er… Er…’ It didn’t really matter anymore what he said, Tony must have realized what a complete idiot he was. He just had to say anything! ‘L-like, like what?’

‘Let me show you.’ Tony leaned in, clearly trying to kiss him when Arthur came running back, followed by Douglas.

 Martin immediately pulled back and felt his head turn red.

‘Look, Douglas! There they are!’ Arthur yelled.

‘I can see that, Arthur, thank you.’

When he turned his head to see Tony grinning at him, he realized he must look like a complete idiot with a blush. He hated it that people could make him blush so easily.

'Ah, you must be Mr. Tony Stark, according to my young friend here.'

'I am.'

Douglas held out his hand and Tony grabbed it without any hesitation. For a reason, Martin suddenly felt kind of angry at his first officer. Douglas always took what was his - either by winning it in a bet or stealing it - and Martin couldn't do anything about it. Of course, Tony wasn't technically 'his', he had just tried to kiss him, it's not like that makes them a couple, but in his head, it kind of did. Tony had been flirting with him, not with Douglas. He could only hope that the billionaire had enough sense not to go for the old man.

They were once again interrupted, this time by Carolyn, who walked straight to Douglas, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from the company.

'Ah, that's better,' Tony murmured, stepping closer to Martin again. 'Now, where did we leave off?'

This time he managed to actually place his lips on Martin's and the captain melted away under his touch.

Suddenly, there were no more 'oh God's or 'er's in his head. Actually there was nothing that wasn't Tony Stark related. The kiss had erased any second thoughts from his mind.

The kiss ended way too soon for Martin's taste, but as soon as he became aware of the world again, Martin understood why Tony had pulled back. Carolyn and Douglas were standing next to them, one with a surprised look on her face and another with a look so smug even Iron Man was nothing next to it.

'Since we're flying a billionaire out in a couple of hours and I don't really see anyone else but you hanging around, I suppose it's you?' Douglas actually sounded quite happy about the idea of him on a plane with a superhero. Martin's anger played up again.

'Yes he is,' Carolyn answered in Tony's place. 'So now go and have some rest.'

'I know exactly where we can go, if you'll let me,' Tony said.

The ideas of ridiculous expensive suites were raising in his mind. Before he could start protesting the other man argued that they wouldn't leave the airport.

'And where would that be?' Martin still sounded a bit nervous, but he had relaxed a lot in comparison with how he had been in the beginning.

'You'll see.' Tony smiled and dragged the pilot along, kissing him on the way.

For once, Carolyn was fairly sure the customer wouldn't mind if the flight would leave a bit late.

**Author's Note:**

> This is partly a celebration for being back home and partly just because I wanted to write about these two. I hope you enjoyed it and if you find any mistakes or inconsistenties, please let me know in the comments c: x


End file.
